


Spideybug

by Marafel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Parallel Universes, Partners Ladybug and Spiderman, Post-Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rare Pairings, Skilled Spiderman, Spider!Marinette, Superheroes, Teenagers, UST, bullying is mentioned, partners
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marafel/pseuds/Marafel
Summary: Неправильное использование способностей перемещает Маринетт в Нью-Йорк, где она знакомится с Питером. Человек-Паук только начал свой путь и помощь более опытного супергероя ему не повредит. Оттягивая момент возвращения домой, Ледибаг соглашается помочь нежданному напарнику. А там и до появления Мстителей недалеко...
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Peter Parker, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Peter Parker
Kudos: 11





	1. Глава 1

Иногда Питеру казалось, что вместе с астмой и плохим зрением паучий укус забрал и его удачу. День с самого утра шёл наперекосяк. К обеду легче не стало, а ставки, вопреки всему, только возросли. И лучше бы снова опоздать в школу или вытерпеть нападки Флэша, чем налажать на патруле. Себя совсем не жалко. Людей — очень даже.

Человек-Паук появился на улицах Квинса не так давно, чтобы заслужить достаточный уровень доверия. Любой косяк или неудача мог больно отозваться на геройской деятельности. Питер не отказался бы от полученной возможности _спасать_ никогда, но жизнь слишком непредсказуема. Особенно если ты начинающий супергерой без лицензии, прикрытия и апгрейда. Изобретенная на коленках паутина здорово помогала, но панацеей отнюдь не была.

Особенно в ситуациях, когда требовались не столько способности, сколько опыт. Чутье. Сердце.

Что делать с появившейся из ниоткуда девушкой в незнакомом костюме (кажется, латекс?) Человек-Паук определенно не понимал. Похожа на такого же линчевателя, но что за фокусы с телепортом? Или же злодейка, решившая захватить многострадальный Нью-Йорк?

Стремительная вспышка яркого света была совершенно нечестным трюком против сверхчувствительных глаз. Человек-Паук напрягся, ожидая нападения, но услышанный звук больше походил на… плач?

Скрывавшаяся за маской пегаса девушка выглядела едва ли не младше его самого. Внешне хрупкая, с примечательной синевой волос, покрасневшими глазами — обычный подросток на вид. И всё-таки нет. Была ли подсмотренная трансформация или чутье тому причиной, но Питер чувствовал внутреннюю силу. Готовность спасать, сражаться и нарушать правила физики. Чувствовал брата (сестру?) по счастью.

Даром, что пегас пауку не товарищ.

Незнакомка всхлипнула ещё раз, а затем попыталась собраться, успокоиться. Питер не сказал бы, что подпирать кирпичную кладку лбом хорошая идея, но молча наблюдал, притаившись сверху. Постепенно дыхание девушки выровнялось, а руки перестали дрожать. Во взгляде появилась какая-то осмысленность, даже упрямство.

Будто ждала чего-то.

Кого-то?

В упор не замечая Человека-Паука, занявшего выжидательную позицию на той же стене. Хорошее место. С особой энергетикой. А героев-то как притягивает, ммм. То, что одна явно обладает магическими способностями в лучших традициях Мстителей, а второй неудачник, который не умеет прятать гражданскую одежду в _безлюдных_ местах, неважно. Особая энергетика.

Прохладный ветер не стал неожиданностью для выросшего в Квинсе Питера, но совершенно обескуражил девушку. Она вздрогнула, потирая плечи, и пробормотала что-то, отдаленно напоминающее самобичевание. Слово прозвучало слишком невнятно, но интонация говорила сама за себя.

Человек-Паук решил, что это лучший момент, чтобы познакомиться.

— За коробками наискось от тебя спрятан рюкзак с одеждой. Толстовка достаточно теплая, чтобы согреться.

Реакция последовала незамедлительно: девушка безошибочно нашла источник шума и уставилась, чуть побледнев. Яркие голубые глаза смотрели внимательно, заставляя отставить готовые сорваться с языка шутки. Вместо этого Питер вполне дружелюбно помахал рукой.

Он ожидал чего угодно, да даже спрятанное в рюкзаке оружие ссудного дня! Только не тираду на чистейшем французском, после которого прозвучала единственная фраза на английском.

— Тикки меня убьет.

* * *

Всего-то спустя очень неловких полчаса недоразумение почти решилось. Не сказать, чтобы объяснение Маринетт выглядело реалистичным, только жизнь такая непредсказуемая. Вспомнить то же нашествие Читаури вместе с богом обмана во главе — и магия чудесных талисманов сразу получает сто очков убедительности. К тому же, способность пегаса Питер увидел вживую.

На фоне магического (во всех смыслах) Парижа собственная историю отнюдь не впечатляла. В попытке преодолеть языковой барьер пришлось ограничиться в деталях. Новая знакомая осталась впечатленной, сам же Паркер чувствовал огромнейшее смущение. Не только за явно нелепое получение суперсил, но и за излишнюю болтливость. Чего только разговорился?

— И я несколько месяцев патрулирую улицы Квинса. Стараюсь помогать, чем смогу. Крупным героям — крупные дела, но и об обычных воришках забывать не стоит. Кто-то же должен…

— Это очень важно! — горячо согласилась Маринетт, вклиниваясь в извиняющийся поток речи. — Никакие суперспособности не заменят сердца. Я и Нуар, мой напарник, немало лет потратили, чтобы это понять. А тогда уже и с акумами легче стало. Люди изменились, стали добрее.

Эмоциональные слова несколько раз прерывались, пока девушка пыталась найти английский аналог своим мыслям. Смущение завладело не только Питером, собственная беспомощность заставляла Дюпен-Чен чувствовать себя крайне неловко. Несколько раз она тянулась к бедру, пытаясь что-то найти и, натыкаясь на рукодельную сумочку, бессильно опускалась.

— Моё геройское йо-йо, — пояснение не заставило себя ждать. — Очень помогает. Встроенный переводчик, карты, звонки.

— Интересные нынче герои в Париже, — присвистнул Питер.

Он мог полагаться только на чутье да паучьи рефлексы. Спасибо хоть исчезли постоянная неуклюжесть и астма. Тот же костюм был сделан вручную. Каждая случайная дырка больно била по карману школьника. Ткань требовалась не из дешевых, экономить на геройской атрибутике Паркеру не позволяла душа.

Маринетт мило закашлялась, пытаясь скрыть нервный смех. Вопреки всем опасениям, глупое раскрытие личности не привело к чему-то катастрофическому. Напротив, дружеский разговор с другим героем того же возраста помог успокоиться. Она и не помнила, когда чувствовала такое умиротворение на душе. Приятное чувство.

И… знакомство хорошее.

— Не думала, что из Лондона в Нью-Йорк попаду.

«Я вообще не думала, — стыдливая мысль отозвалась румянцем на щеках. — Вот и сбылось желание оказаться как можно дальше. Ещё и телефон разряжен. Для полного комплекта не хватает бушующей акумы и Бражника в придачу».

— Лондон? Всегда мечтал там побывать. А что ты там делала?

— Школьная экскурсия. Хорошим они никогда не заканчиваются. Ничем. Абсолютно. Ни разу.

Эмоциональные гримасы, сопровождающие возмущение Маринетт, развеселили Питера. Его последняя поездка с классом закончилась самыми ужасными днями горячки и боли, после которых началась новая жизнь. Странная и увлекательная, но и проблематичная, ужас. Так что никаких экскурсий, никаких радиоактивных пауков!

— Тебя будут искать?

— Нет.

Быстро, слишком быстро. Скорый ответ вместе с поджатыми губами и забегавшим взглядом не был хорошим признаком. Разом потерявшие озорной блеск глаза были до боли знакомыми. Ощущение дежавю отдалось мурашками по спине. Чуть ли не впервые Питер отмахнулся от своей интуиции.

— Тогда как насчет небольшого тура по Нью-Йорку? Не экскурсия, они действительно ужасны.

— А давай!

После почти часа сидения на мусорных баках ноги слушались слегка неохотно. Размяв затекшие конечности, Маринетт почувствовала значительный прилив бодрости. На лицо вернулась широкая улыбка, в этот раз искренняя. Что Каалки, что Тикки требовалось немало времени для восстановления сил. Шутка ли — телепортация на другой континент да в нестабильном состоянии. Чудо, что ничего не случилось.

— Ммм, Питер, а ты не хочешь переодеться?

Непонимающее выражение сменилось озарением, стоило изобразить маску на лице. За разговором Паркер совсем забыл, что изначально собирался сменить геройский костюм на обычную одежду. Маринетт понятливо отвернулась и отошла, карауля выход на оживленную улицу.

Высотки и улицы мало чем отличались от родного города, но… впервые за долгое время она дышала свободно. Расслабленные плечи и поднятая голова отдавались слабой болью в мышцах. На мгновение прикрыв глаза, девушка почувствовала тепло уже вечернего солнца. Нос неудержимо зачесался — она чихнула, стараясь не шуметь.

Уже переодевшийся Питер накинул ей на плечи свою толстовку. Тепло волнами расползлось по спине.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулась Маринетт, поправляя великоватые рукава.

— Не знаю, как талисманы чудес, но укус паука принес вместе с суперсилами ещё и сбитую терморегуляцию, — рассеяно сказал Питер, взъерошивая свои кудри. — Не стесняйся говорить, если что-то будет не так, ладно?

— Я… постараюсь.

Искренняя забота от того, с кем впервые познакомилась не так давно, была слишком непривычной. После многих лет фактического одиночества (Нуар появлялся на связи не так уж и часто) вместе с геройским долгом и огромной ответственностью Маринетт чувствовала непривычную растерянность.

Питер с азартом рассказывал об улицах Квинса, своих впечатлениях про местные забегаловки, памятные места. Стоило им выйти на менее людную часть дороги, как он залихватски добавлял что-то, что обычным людям слышать не стоило. Восторг перед крышами и ускоряющийся перед новым прыжком сердечный ритм были знакомы Маринетт не понаслышке. Как и попытки не врезаться в чужую стену.

— Я тренировался на стройках, чтобы не навредить другим, но даже так научился сносно передвигаться добрую неделю назад.

— Расслабься, паучий брат, я и спустя несколько лет путаюсь в нитях йо-йо. В первый раз так и вовсе сбила своего напарника, запутались по самую голову. Так и болтались, вися на шесте, пока не смогли расцепиться хоть немного.

— Воу, да я ещё легко отделался, — рассмеялся парень, с легкостью представивший эту картину.

Сам он себя не подвешивал паутиной, но воришкам бывало доставалось. Нескольких часов на свежем воздухе без земли под ногами и спасения от законных блюстителей порядка оказывалось достаточно, чтобы незадачливый вор бросал опасное дело. Человек-Паук начал активные патрули не так давно, едва ли несколько месяцев назад, если считать зимние попытки.

— Твой костюм, он самодельный?

Рассказ про первые попытки заработать на участии в подпольных боях, прикрываясь по сути спортивной одеждой, в интерпретации Питера получился больше забавным, чем пугающим. Маринетт строго прищурилась, отмечая, что Человек-Паук лишен магической защиты. Риск — дело стоящее далеко не всегда. В этот момент Паркер четко осознал, что между ними разница не в несколько месяцев.

Он не знал, сколько лет Ледибаг защищала Париж от суперзлодея. Даже будучи на добрую голову ниже, хрупкая девушка вела себя намного увереннее и профессиональнее. Геройство не заканчивалось на маске, в то время как Питеру еще предстояло этому научиться. Неуклюжесть осталась в прошлом, но вера в себя…

— Я хочу стать дизайнером, так что много внимания уделяю одежде, — призналась Маринетт. — К тому же, не все герои защищены магией. Ледибаг прошлых веков могли надеяться только на прочность доспехов. Серьги подстраиваются под эпоху и владельца. Однажды Нуар вышел в одних коробках, ещё и усы пририсовал, чтобы точно узнали.

— Коробках?

Мда, до такого уровня ему ещё расти и расти. Одна только мысль про сражение в картонном ужасе вызывала дрожь. Нет, пускай французские герои так извращаются над мирозданием, ему достаточно и… пижамы?

— Это не пижама! Всяко лучше, чем костюм банана.

По взгляду Маринетт Питер понял, что раунд остался за ним. Ещё бы это было не так. Магия магией, но здравый смысл…

Смеркалось. В конце прогулки они обменялись номерами. Питер сразу сохранил чужой контакт, Маринетт же пришлось обойтись бумажной запиской. Мессенджеры позволяли продолжить общение на любом расстоянии, но тоску это остановить не смогло. Противное чувство не желало заканчивать дивный вечер, полный странностей и веселья.

— Уже пора, да? Так не хочется возвращаться.

Печальный взгляд был направлен назад, в сторону дороги, которой только что прошли. Питер же чувствовал, будто лишается половины себя. Даже одного вечера ему хватило, чтобы ощутить то самое единство душ. Рок или шутка судьбы, что Ледибаг и Человек-Паук были почти копиями друг друга. В чем-то счастливее, в чем-то умелее, но не заметить это было сложно.

И он видел, что Маринетт также тяжело обрывать зародившуюся связь.

Девушка сделала глубокий вздох, собираясь с силами. Паркер догадался, что сейчас пришло время волшебных трансформации. Рука непроизвольно сжалась в кулак, останавливая малодушный порыв. Там, за океаном осталась семья и друзья, с чего бы оставаться в чужой стране?

Потемневшие очки никак не ввязались с образом Маринетт. Она же держала их с трепетом, будто самую большую ценность в мире.

Наконец подняла голову и посмотрела на Питера.

— Я рада нашей встрече. Спасибо за все.

— И я тоже. Буду ждать с новым визитом, Леди-телепортация.

Возведенный к небу взгляд был не самой удачной реакцией на каламбур, но слабая улыбка не смогла скрыть настоящих чувств.

— Ледибаг, паучок, меня зовут Ледибаг.

Поправив очки, Маринетт сказала:

— Каалки, трансформируй!

Питер приготовился к невероятной магии, но… ничего не произошло.

Супергероиня из другой страны никуда не исчезла.


	2. Глава 2

Небольшой сквер в такое время был почти безлюдным. Неудивительно, ведь рабочая неделя находилась в самом разгаре. Питер и сам не без домашнего задания, но как можно думать об испанском, когда творится настоящая магия? Пыталась, во всяком случае. После нескольких неудачных попыток как-либо активировать талисман Маринетт знатно упала духом.

Нервно теребя дужку очков, она невпопад отвечала на генерируемые Паркером идеи. Ни один из вариантов возможного возвращения домой не был одобрен суровой Ледибаг. Справедливости ради, добрая треть была предложена из чистого абсурда. Как будто Мстители смогут помочь в такой мелочи. Должен же быть хоть кто-то со способностью телепортации.

И то, что сам Питер, заядлый фанат Тони Старка и всего с ним связанного, не смог вспомнить никого, подходящего под критерий, обескураживало. Маринетт изначально отказалась посвящать в их дело кого-то со стороны.

«Одно дело раскрыть личность перед _тобой_ , другое — перед кем-то из взрослых героев. Должен быть другой выход, Питер, и я его найду».

«Мы».

«Прости?»

«Мы найдем. Как будто ты поверила, что после полуночи я оставлю тебя в одиночестве. Так легко от меня не отделаться».

Излишне хвастливая бравада не приблизила их к решению главной проблемы, но подняло настроение. И, видит Тор, Питер был безумно рад увидеть эту улыбку. Можно ли считать это французским обаянием? Шармом? Очарованием? И думалось Паркеру, что эмоциональность Маринетт покоряла всех и по ту сторону земного шара.

Земной шар. Благодаря худо-бедно работающему переводчику и огромному количеству жестов разница почти не ощущалась. Да, несколько раз в разговоре ломанного английского пробивался французский или испанский, что изрядно сбивало с толку. В остальном же Маринетт никак не отличалась от тех же одноклассниц. Черт, Питер легко мог поверить, что они учились в одной школе, настолько между ними воцарилось взаимопонимание.

А затем вспоминал, что девушка оказалась здесь не самолетом или поездом, что это не экскурсия и не розыгрыш, а реальность. Беспощадная, имеющая последствия.

Талисман был выдан как аварийный билет в Париж. Повелитель мотыльков и его мотивы остались загадкой для Питера, как и причина, по которой с ним могла сражаться только лишь Маринетт. Пятнадцатилетняя героиня, на минуточку. Человек-Паук ушёл недалеко, только он не был единственной надеждой. На фоне титанов-Мстителей его маленькая фигурка попросту терялась.

Ледибаг была другой. Она — символ, она первая и незаменимая. Способность создавать предметы из воздуха изрядно ломала мироздание. И это Питер ещё не вспомнил волшебный откат, восстанавливающий все разрушения, причиненные акумами или самими героями.

Маринетт должна вернуться. Уже не столько важно объяснение перед учителями и родителями, сколько сам факт возвращения. Даже не магией, а обычным способом, что предвещало новые проблемы. Только сама Дюпен-Чен была стойко уверена, что за собственную пропажу придется отчитываться только перед семьей. Остальные даже не заметят. Во всяком случае, так она старалась убедить себя. И не её вина, что получилось слабо.

С помощью телефона Питера и старых-добрых социальных сетей они попытались связаться с кем-то из знакомых или друзей. Раз за разом Маринетт вводила фамилии, адреса — безуспешно. Страницы не загружались, многих даже не существовало! Гудки на впечатанный по памяти номер оборвались без пояснения причин. Сам мир был против того, чтобы Дюпен-Чен достучалась до своих.

— Да что за бред, — не выдержал Питер, вручную повторяя поиск аккаунта. — Не могли они все разом изменить данные настолько кардинально, что никаких упоминаний не осталось. И что за фокусы с «профиль не обнаружен?»  
Зайти в собственный аккаунт Маринетт также не удалось.

Вдали раздался гудок машин — следом залаял пес. Прерванная резкими звуками тишина стала последней каплей. Плечи Дюпен-Чен опустились, а голос разом потерял всю, даже наигранную, жизнерадостность.

— Это бесполезно. Все бесполезно. Самая никудышная Ледибаг сломала талисман и никогда не вернется домой. Бражник захватит Париж, родители переедут в Китай, а Адриан навсегда останется в Лондоне.

Алья назвала бы эту тираду возвращением мямлезавра, их старой шутки про излишнюю сумбурность рядом с возлюбленным. Только…

Маринетт давно не было тринадцать лет и её чувства к Адриану пережили немало изменений. Самой Сезер здесь и в помине не было, а единственный, кому не безразлична судьба Дюпен-Чен, смотрел с вежливой улыбкой, не поняв из стремительной французской речи ничего.

–Хэй, мы найдем способ, — тихим тоном, будто успокаивая ребенка, сказал Питер. — Кажется, ты упомянула своего Бражника. Который опасный и неуловимый, все дела. С ним ведь не пегас сражалась, а божья коровка. Что с твоим основным талисманом?

Немая благодарность за поддержку сменилась озарением во взгляде.

Серьги, создающие что угодно, не были панацеей и вряд ли помогут перелететь через океан. Только не одной лишь магией они ограничивались. Квами, мудрые создание с явно читерскими способностями, могли помочь. Да и казалось, что Маринетт привязана к своей Тикки, несмотря на явную строгость последней.

Наблюдение, что за весь день было предпринято с десяток попыток призвать Каалки и ноль — Тикки, не значило ничего.

Только тревогу интуиции.

И скрываемый страх во взгляде подруги. Она бы и дальше продолжала игнорировать существование серег, но техникой убеждающего взгляда владел и Питер. Никаких шансов. В попытке сохранить секрет _легкого_ игнорирования своей квами Маринетт задумчиво погладила темные очертания своего талисмана.

Быстрое признание шепотом — и уши обволакивает приглушенный свет. Слишком тусклый и болезненный, но эта деталь остается незамеченной из-за прикрытых век.

Тикки предупреждала, что использование талисмана в собственных целях заканчивается бедой. Всегда. Без исключений. Маринетт не раз испытывала это самостоятельно, но, будем честны, последнее, что волновало её днем — последствия. Хотелось исчезнуть, провалиться сквозь землю, да что угодно, лишь бы подальше от ужасного Лондона.

Теперь же сбежать хотелось от взгляда квами, наверняка приправленного разочарованием и укором. Только единственный шанс исполнить малодушный порыв неисправен.

Сидящий на той же лавочке Питер подбадривающе сжал руку, обрывая поток панических мыслей. Маринетт скрестила пальцы в ответ, чувствуя, как успокаивается дыхание.

И открыла глаза.

В сумраке вечера единственное, что выделяло Тикки — то самое сияние, присущее всему волшебному и связанному с талисманами. Вопреки своим привычкам, квами не парила в воздухе, а устало сидела на коленях своей героини. Чуть испуганно пискнула, заметив Питера, но даже не попыталась скрыться. Заметила рукопожатие и явно испуганный вид Маринетт.

За несколько лет, проведенных вместе, квами видела и воодушевление, и разочарование. Сколько раз Тикки подбадривала запутавшуюся школьницу, помогала советом и делом. Маринетт давно заняла место в сердце многовекового создания. Судьба этой девушки ей далеко не безразлична. Поэтому видеть Дюпен-Чен _такой_ — больно.

И страшно, ведь означает провал изначально обречённой затеи. Каалки не хватало опыта это осознать, но Тикки знала, что у взвинченной героини не получится вернуться в Париж. Не в таком состоянии, когда эмоции заглушают голос разума. Квами могла попытаться убедить, остановить, успокоить — а вместо этого махнула рукой, поставив выбор Маринетт выше всего остального.

Не в первый раз.

Теперь им предстоит разобраться с последствиями, о которых Тикки не имела ни малейшего понятия. Чувствовала только безграничную слабость, лишающую последних сил. Такое не поправить энергией еды, поможет лишь время. Маринетт придётся забыть о маске Ледибаг, квами попросту не в силах трансформировать её.

— Тикки, — в одном слове и сожаление, и мольба, и радость, и страх.

В этом вся Маринетт. Непутевая, единственная, родная.

Квами пересела на подставленные руки, поднявшие её к лицу, и прижалась к влажной от слёз щеке. Шептала, что волновалась, что все будет хорошо, что рада видеть.

Наблюдая за трогательной сценой воссоединения, Питер чувствовал себя лишним, но оставить Маринетт одну не мог. И не хотел. Когда французские гостьи наговорились, взгляд красной квами остановился на Паркере. Ему подумалось, что в другое время сейчас началась та ещё лекция. Обстоятельства не располагали — Тикки ограничилась коротким представлением себя и вежливым кивком в ответ на его имя.

— Не волнуйтесь, мисс… миссис?

— Просто Тикки.

— Я тоже герой, как и Маринетт. Человек-Паук. Я сохраню секрет.

— Буду премного благодарна. А теперь ближе к делу, у меня не так много сил. Маринетт, где бы ты ни хотела оказаться, не получилось. И не могло. Каалки слишком молод, чтобы это просчитать. Из-за такого применения талисманы вышли из строя, а ответственные квами лишены сил. Ему досталось сильнее, вот даже активация не прошла. У меня изначально больший запас энергии, но после этого разговора тоже засну. Еда поможет мало, только время. А теперь рассказывай, что узнала. Где мы?

— В Нью-Йорке. Квинс, если точнее.

— Исключено. Энергию этого города я узнаю из тысячи, а здесь слишком искаженное пространство. Неправильное место, исковерканное. Питер, ты уверен?

Прежде чем Питер рассыпался в доказательствах и убеждениях, Маринетт рассказала и о сбоях связи, из-за которых не смогла не то написать, даже найти кого-то знакомого. Озвучить даже подозрения о том, что их всех не существует, было нелегко.

Два голоса прозвучали одновременно:

— Конечно они существуют!

— Все может быть. Говоришь, никаких знакомых упоминаний? И ты, Питер, ничего о Ледибаг не слышал? Вот ведь шутки у судьбы. Это объясняет настолько сильный упадок энергии. Есть и хорошие новости. Произошедшее отлично укладываться в рамки Исцеления, а значит сила Ледибаг способна всё исправить. Впереди долгое восстановление, но ты вернешься домой. Я обещаю. До того же времени постарайся не влезть в ещё большие проблемы, прошу. Это не просто другой город, но другой мир. Новая вселенная, одна из бесконечного множества. Здесь есть Человек-Паук, а мы лишь гости. Не удивлюсь, если и талисманов не существует, тогда разница в цене станет еще заметнее.

Маленькая квами закашлялась. Посмотрела извиняющимся взглядом на Маринетт и молящим — на Питера. Он кивнул, обещая позаботиться о них. Тикки исчезла так же внезапно, как и появилась. Серьги изменили свой цвет, но остались такими же тусклыми. Теперь было понятно, с чем это связано.

Другой мир?

«Что же я наделала…»


	3. Глава 3

«Что же я наделала, что мы наделали…»

— Маринетт, у тебя есть с собой какие-нибудь вещи?

Пока Дюпен-Чен предалась панике, Питер уже начал искать возможные варианты. Ответственность за чужую жизнь не позволяла ему расслабиться. Фантомное чувство геройской маски на лице было слишком реальным. Аура геройской деятельности зацепила и Маринетт. Её взгляд стал более собранным, осознанным.

Учитывая открывшиеся новости, поразительная перемена. Возможно, Дюпен-Чен не до конца осознавала масштаб произошедшего. Сам Питер с трудом верил, что находится так близко к кому-то из другого мира. Французская супергероиня была совсем не похожа на Тора, но в то же время что-то объединяло фигуру _обычной_ школьницы с древним божеством, за которым маленький Паркер наблюдал по телевидению.

Неземной взгляд? Ох, ладно, это было действительно ужасно.

Питер встряхнул головой, снова сосредотачиваясь на деле. Внутренний фанат сможет удовлетворить своё любопытство позже, когда решатся первостепенные задачи. Магия и квами, бесспорно, облегчали жизнь, только оказались вне зоны доступа. И обустраивать гостью из другого мира придется собственными силами.

Вопрос о том, а не развернуться и не уйти ли ему, даже не стоял. Дело даже не в геройской этике или вопросах морали. Питер и сам не смог бы объяснить, что двигало им этим вечером, что заставляло придумывать новые варианты и способы выжить в Нью-Йорке полулегальными методами. Сомнения насчет действительности имеющихся документов были достаточно сильными у них обоих.

— Я могла бы занять крышу заброшенной стройки, — предложила новую идею Маринетт, тщательно подбирая слова на чужом языке. — Дома они не пользовались популярностью. Люди и полицейские могли игнорировать их месяцами, пока не происходило _что-то_. Для нас с тобой же высота не станет проблемой и….

— Давай оставим это как самый крайний вариант? — вежливым, но твердым тоном спросил Питер.

Под строгим взглядом девушка стушевалась, не став развивать тему дальше. Все же Человеку-Паук виднее. И раз он не мог поручиться за безопасность таких мест, то игра явно не стоила свеч.

Чужой и далекий город, лишенный магии и волшебства.

Здесь не к кому обратиться за советом. Каким бы ушлым не был мастер Фу, хранитель чудесных талисманов, и ему не под силу преодолеть расстояние между мирами. При мыслях о забавном старике, не раз выручавшем их в сражениях с Бражником, Маринетт почувствовала жар в глазах. Вздрогнула, смахивая влагу с ресниц. Вот ведь неожиданная горечь.

Тишину прервали звуки рингтона. Питер принял звонок со странным лицом, выражение которого было смесью испуга с облегчением.

— Привет, тетя Мэй, — в его исполнении приветствие прозвучало скорее как вопрос, что отметила и собеседница.

Во всяком случае так подумала Маринетт, наблюдая за румянцем на щеках парня. Все мысли сосредоточились на чем-то далеком, односторонний разговор же ускользнул от внимания. Реплики тети Питера раздавались нечетко, динамик явно знавал и лучшие дни. Вместо того, чтобы подслушивать, девушка вспомнила первую встречу с паучьим супергероем, его движения и голос.

Грация и ловкость удивительным образом сочетались с неопытностью, которая была видна невооруженным взглядом. Попытки развеселить шуткой или каламбуром отчаянно напоминали Нуара. И если Кот за несколько лет поднаторел в веселой манере речи, то Питер явно нервничал. Сколько времени прошло с укуса? Не более четырех месяцев. Без напарника или наставника, без авантюрных ситуаций как много он освоил в одиночку?

А ведь геройские дела были для него всем. Маринетт хватило их разговоров, чтобы увидеть пламя решимости в парне. Оговорки Питера были слишком хорошо знакомы той, кто придерживалась схожих взглядов. Оттого и прониклась уважением к новому другу. Его силы не шли в сравнение с магией талисманов, были совершенно другим случаем.

И все же…

Странное чувство крутилось рядом. Маринетт казалось, что вот-вот и она поймает навязчивую мысль, но снова и снова соскакивала с верного пути.

— Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы некоторое время пожить у нас? Хотя бы несколько дней, пока не найдется лучший вариант.

Питер уже закончил разговор со своей тетей и ждал ответа от необычно задумавшейся Маринетт. Которая слишком серьезно задумалась над предложением.

— Не хочу навязываться ещё больше, ты и так помог больше, чем стоило.

— Тетя Мэй некоторое время работала в центре П. И. Р. Они помогают тем, кто потерял дом. Не понравится, поможем устроиться там, но не руби сгоряча. Я не стал бы предлагать, будь это неудобным, да и тетя согласилась, — с каждым новым аргументом Питер выглядел все более воодушевленным.

— Почему, мы ведь даже не…

— Не кто, Маринетт?

Как же хотелось сказать, что так не бывает, что бескорыстное добро осталось лишь в сказках да мультсериалах. О, Маринетт бы многое могла сказать. И промолчала. Взгляд карих глаз был полон искреннего непонимания и желания помочь. Питер Паркер действительно не видел ничего странного в своей попытке помочь. С его стороны все выглядело логичным, правильным.

Так и должны поступать люди, верно?

Не оставаться в стороне.

Не закрывать глаза.

Протянуть руку в трудный момент.

— Скажешь, что мы не друзья, серьезно обижусь, — шутливо пригрозил Питер.

— Ох, после такого никаких шансов, — ответила Маринетт.

Тяжелый ком, сдавивший горло несколько минут назад, растворился, оставляя после себя неприятный осадок. Сколько раз Ледибаг помогала другим, не рассчитывая на простую благодарность в ответ? Может пришло время побыть на стороне не спасающих, а спасенных?

— Только я обязательно придумаю, чем отплатить. Не деньгами, так ответной помощью, — предупредила Дюпен-Чен. — Пожалуйста, мне и так безумно неловко.

Питер вздохнул, показывая истинное отношение к этой затее, но проворчал что-то согласное. Условно согласное. Это было лучше, чем ничего. Да и Маринетт в случае чего становилась той ещё упрямицей.

Никаких шансов.

Даже если Питер думал, что их разговор забудется.

Абсолютно никаких.

***

Тетя Мэй оказалась милейшим человеком, которая одним своим видом гарантировала уют и безопасность. Видимо Питер сумел найти нужные слова, чтобы описать ситуацию Маринетт без лишних подробностей. Тех, которые включали в себя супергеройство или злоупотребление силами. Кажется, миссис Паркер была уверена, что пустила на ночлег школьную подругу своего племянника, у которой случились разногласия в семье.

Маринетт, все еще чувствующая себя на лезвии ножа, старалась сглаживать все углы. Раз за разом натыкалась на одинаковые улыбки Паркеров и ласковый взгляд. Если поведение Питера уже стало привычным, то такая реакция от взрослого человека не вызывала ничего кроме замешательства. Дюпен-Чен смутно припоминала, что когда-то относилась к доброте иначе. Сейчас же видела во всем подвох. И честно, очень-очень, старалась приглушить свою паранойю.

Быть той, кем её видела миссис Паркер (просто тетя Мэй, дорогая), даже если это отчасти разбивало сердце.

— Я могу приготовить ужин, — предложила Маринетт.

Питер придержал попытавшуюся было возразить тетю за локоть, а затем добавил, что сегодня день подростковой готовки. Фраза прозвучала слишком странно, чтобы _не_ быть отсылкой на что-то семейной. Мэй сказала, что тогда приготовит спальное место, но вернется проверить целостность кухни. При этом её глаза выглядели слишком блестящими.

Стоило фигуре скрыться в другой комнате, как Питер украдкой прошептал:

— Я тебе не говорил, но готовка совершенно не её конёк.

В его взгляде была робкая надежда, что хотя бы Маринетт могла спасти обстановку. И чуть ли не впервые в жизни навыки из родительской пекарни вызывали гордость у их обладательницы. Дюпен-Чен залихвастки напрягла мышцы, подражая своему отцу.

— Тебе очень повезло, — намеренно гнусавя затянула она. — Я выросла в пекарне. И сегодня вас ждет фирменный рецепт.

Вернувшаяся чуть позже тетя Мэй стала свидетельницей настоящего кулинарного чуда. Питер со своей подругой успели измазаться в муке, но сохранить общий порядок в комнате. Аромат вкусной выпечки наполнил дом, прогоняя тоску и грусть.


End file.
